Plants vs Zombies Apocalypse War
Plants Vs Zombies Apocalypse War (shortly PVZ:AW) is a game developed by PopCap Games.It was released in October 16,2016.The game currently has 1701 levels overall. Storyline This game takes the events where Dr.Zomboss took over the whole world!So its time for you to defeat him!You will unlock different areas with lots of zombies and plants. Game Description The game description is changed every update. Its only a war for the best- A war between the green and the mean!Back for another battle,for glory and brains!Will you defeat the Z's or destroy the weeds? Game Features: * 1710 Awesome levels! * New Battle Royale DLC named Apocalyptic Shootout! * Over a hundred plants and zombies!(some are hidden!) * Different mechanics! * Compete with players in the PvP Arena! * Collect special items! * Special events for every occasion! * Complete quests for awesome rewards! * Create your own level with the Level Customizer! * Explore and chat with players in the Neighborhoodz! * Awesome packs with special levels! * 40 Areas in 4 Chapters! How to play? This is a card and tower defense game.You need to wait for your turn,you can choose between 3 options: Game Phases are as follows: * The game lets you choose your cards first. Then, you can place them in the battlefield. * After placing the round starts and you can pick between Attack, 2nd Attack and Plant Food/Brainiac Power. You can use the abilities first, then it's the enemies' turn. You will only be given 100 seconds to play your turn. You win after the enemy runs out of cards. * A time limit of 6 minutes is set to the game, when the time limit is reached, the game will become a tower defense set-up, just like normal PvZ and the plants/zombies will attack automatically. Ability This is a plant's or zombie's normal attack.The ability is mostly based on attacking than healing and protecting. 2nd Ability This maybe an attack,heal,defend or summon. Plant Food This is a powerful ability for plants. Brainiac Power This is a powerful ability for zombies. Boss Battles Boss Battles are special levels in the game.They are placed in a Semi-final and Final basis.For every 5th Area in the Chapters like Techland will have the area's final level as a Semi Boss Battle,While the last level in the last area will have the Final Boss Battle.So the game has 2 Boss Battles in every Chapter in total of 6 (Excluding Chapter 3 which has 2 bosses at the final area and Chapter4has a boss at the end of each area.) Challenge Battles Challenge Battles,unlike Boss Battles,occurs in the last level of every area except for the 5th and the Last Areas,which has the Boss Battles.These levels are easier than the Boss Battles.Every Zombie/Plant from that said area will be appearing in the final level.So the game has 8 Challenge Levels in every chapter in total of 24. Areas So far,there are 40 areas you can play and 4 chapters.Both zombies and plants have the same area name and levels except the special areas.The game currently has 1710 levels. Chapter 1 (2016) * Suburbs-30 levels * Mushroom Forest-25 levels * Jungle Hills-45 levels * Magma Night-20 levels * Techland-60 levels * Winter Wonderbrains-25 levels * Gray Industry-20 levels * Nuke Battle-50 levels * Brain Tech Powerplant-25 levels * The Final Destination-50 levels Total: 350 levels Chapter 2 (2016-2017) * Dark Canyon-50 levels * Surfing Wavez-25 levels * Foodtopia-25 levels * Zkizz and Brainz-60 levels * Nightmare Suburbs-60 levels * Chinese New Year-50 levels * Valenbrainz Ball-30 levels * Sky Land- 40 levels * Zomusement Park - 40 levels * Space Invasion Part 1- 50 levels Total: 430 levels Chapter 3 (2017-2018) * Space Invasion Part 2-50 levels * The Glitch -45 levels * Area 501 - 60 levels * Volcanic Mines - 50 levels * Treasure Island - 60 levels * Haunted Horrors - 75 levels * Campfire Fight - 25 levels * Viking Ages - 50 levels * Fashion Festival - 30 levels * Z-Factory - 45 levels Total: 490 levels Chapter 4 (2018-2019) * Into Z Woods - 45 levels * The Plant Temple - 35 levels * Ruins of the Sea - 40 levels * Discomania! - 40 levels; Mooncake Festival - 15 additional levels * Mind Maze - 40 levels; Fruit Temple - 15 additional levels * Twilight Zone - 40 levels * Autumn Village - 25 levels * Antarctic Exploration - 50 levels * Abandoned City - 50 levels * Black Hole? - 45 levels Total: 410 levels (30 additional) Chapter 5 (2019-2020) * Dried Wasteland * X - Dimension * Desertia * Roman Ages * The Plague * Hotel 666 * Food Royale * R. Winter * Stormy Voyage * The Eye Special Areas Plants * Marigold's Garden Shop-you can buy plants,sprouts and other useful items.Unlocked after beating Suburbs-Level 20. * Plant and Science Laboratory-You can buy upgrade plants and potions.Unlocked after beating Techland-Level 10. Zombies * Z Graveyard-you can buy zombies,graves and other useful items.Unlocked after beating Suburbs-Level 20. * Zombie Power and Brainz Institute-You can buy upgrade zombies and potions.Unlocked after beating Techland-level 10. Pack DLCs These are special packs that appear as seasonal items in the shop.They can be purchased by gems or by real currency. Expert Mode This is a new gamemode released in the v. 8.0.1 update.These are the regular areas but have a dark atmosphere and contains 50 levels.There are new areas in this mode.This was later updated and remade in the 10.5.0 update. Areas * The areas only appear when the expert button was clicked, then the background will go gray and dark.They appear as harder versions of their normal counterparts in their areas respectively. Game Modes There are different game modes in this game: * Normal Match-You need to choose 5 plants/zombies for your team. * Lock and Loaded-Randomly chooses plants/zombies for your team. * 1v1-You only need 1 plant/zombie in this match to fight a single enemy. * Boss Battle-Just like Normal Match,but more effects are involved. * Team Battle-You need 2 teams to battle 2 teams. * Multiplayer-Battle players across the world! (NOTE: Multiplayer was removed later on the v.3.0.0 update,all of the player's ranking and leagues were transported to the PvP Arena.) PvP Arena The PvP Arena was added in the 3.0 update which replaced Multiplayer mode.It functions like Multiplayer,but in this mode you need to play to earn Arena Points.If you earned enough Arena Points,maintained your ranking and league,you can get special and higher rewards at the end of the season. Arenas * Challenge Arena * Winter Arena * Arena Of Doom * Mud Arena * Spiky Arena Chests In the Arena you can get reward chests using Arena Points or paying Gems.Here are the types of chests: *Random Chest - Gives random stuff. Cost: 50 Arena Points or 1 gem *Reward Chest - Gives 50 L.E.A.F. coins, 50 Zomoney and 1 gem. Cost:100 Arena Points or 5 gems *Double Reward Chest - Doubles the amount of the normal Reward Chest. Cost: 250 Arena Points or 10 gems *Special Reward Chest - Gives a random plant and zombie. Cost: 1000 Arena Points or 50 gems *Premium Chest - Gives 10 000 L.E.A.F. coins, 10 000 Zomoney, 50 gems, 5 Reward Chests,and 1 Premium plant and zombie Cost: 100 000 Arena Points or 500 gems *Event Chest - Gives a random event Plant and Zombie. Cost: 250 000 Arena Points or 1000 gems *Rarity Booster - Raises the chance of winning Rare Items in the Random Chest Cost: 10 Arena Points or 1 gem *(RED)™ Chest - A Limited Edition Chest for the (RED)™ Event.Gives 10 000 coins, Super Red Stinger, (RED)™ Super Brainz,and 12 exclusive costumes for Peashooter,Sunflower,Primal Bonk Choy,Wall Nut,Potato Mine and Moss for the plants, and Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Imp, Gargantuar and Chef Zombie for the zombies. Cost: $9.00,€10.95,£15.55, or 1 (RED)™ Key that is a Rare Item. Minigames ''Plants vs Zombies Apocalypse War/The Minigames'' Upgrades You can upgrade your plants/zombies by spending coins.The upgrade name is added to the plant/zombie's name (e.g. God Discactus). * Nooby-1st level:obtained in the start. * Elder-2nd level:costs 250 coins.+20 health and 10 attack damage. * Veteran-3rd level:costs 500 coins.+35 health and 25 attack damage. * Dracula-Special Halloween level ( a halloween version of the veteran);costs 450 coins. * Mid-Pro-4th level;costs 750 coins.+50 health and 40 attack damage. * Pro-5th level;costs 1000 coins.+65 health and 55 attack damage. * Master-6th level;costs 1250 coins.+80 health and 70 attack damage. * Epic-7th level;costs 1500 coins.+95 health and 85 attack damage. * God-8th and final level;costs 1750 coins.+110 health and 100 attack damage. Effects Effects are involved in other levels.Before the 8.5.0 update, there are only 5 effects.As of November 17,all the effects are renamed and 5 more effects were added. * Monobillity-You cannot use the 2nd ability in this level. * Lockdown-You cannot use the Plant Food/Brainiac Power in this level. * Trio Mates-You can only select 3 teammates in this level. * Arealistic-You can only select plants/zombies that are unlocked in the area your playing. * Barricade- You can only plant at the 1st to 4th column only. * Time Bomb- Plants/Zombies that are in the field only lasts for 10 seconds. * Thunderstorm- You can only see the field every 8 seconds. * Slow-Motion- The level lasts 2 times longer. * Infection- Sometimes a plant/zombie turns into a mutation that infects other plants/zombies. Potions Here are a list of potions in the game. * Fusion Potion - Fuse two plants/zombies ( Note that the plant or zombie will turn into a Hybrid.) * Hypnosis - Pick a zombie/plant to join in your team * Column Like You See 'Em - You can Plant columns of plants without reaching the limits. Plants Plants vs Zombies Apocalypse War/Plants Special Edition Plants * Lovely Archer Shroom-Available during Valenbrainz * Lucky Torchwood-Available during St. Patricks Day * Springweed-Available during Easter * SandySod-Available during Summer * School Apple-Available during Back To School * Spooky Chily-Available during Halloween * Salad Pult-Available during Thanksgiving * Snow Apple-Available during Christmas * Super Red Stinger-Debuted in the (RED) event * Firecracker Pult-Available during Chinese New Year Special Event Zombies * Cupid Imp-Available in Valenbrainz * Leperchaun Zombie-Available in St. Patrick's Day * Easter Wizard - Available in Easter * Veteran Surfer - Available in Summer * Professor Z. - Available in Back to School * Ghost of the Dead - Available in Halloween * Turkey Rider - Available in Thanksgiving * Ski Yeti - Available in Christmas * Red Super Brainz - Debuted in The (RED) Event * God Of Wealth - Available during Chinese New Year Quest Plants * Pen Pineapple Apple Pen-Shoots pen,blocks enemies and spikes them * Mixberries-Lobbes different berries * Cat-A-Pult-Pushes back zombies and lobbes catfruits * Blizzard Pea-Shoots blizzard at enemy * Warrior Nut-Uses warrior axe as a boomerang Zombies Plants vs Zombies Apocalypse War/Zombies NPC's * Crazy Dave-The main NPC of the plants * Dr.Zomboss-The main NPC of the zombies * Professor Nutstein-The owner of the Plant and Science Laboratory * Marigold-The owner of Marigold's Garden Shop * Professor Brainstorm-The owner of the Zombie Power and Brainz Institute * Gravedigger Zombie-The owner of Z Graveyard Updates * 1.0.0 - 10/16/2016 - Release of Chapter 1 Part 1. * 1.5.0 - 10/18/2016 - Release of Chapter 2 Part 2; Halloween 2016 Event was launched * 2.0.0 & 2.1.0 - 10/21/2016 - Release of Chapter 2 & Dark Canyon. * 2.2.0 - 11/1/2016 - Release of Surfing Wavez. * 2.2.1 - 11/10/2016 - Food Fight 2016 event was launched * 2.3.0 - 11/25/2016 - Release of Foodtopia * 2.3.1 - 11/30/2016 - the games for (RED) Event was launched * 2.4.0 - 12/1/2016 - Zkizz and Brainz was released Trivia * This game was rumored to take place after Plants vs Zombies Heroes. * Some game updates is in a monthly major update for a area and some updates levels weekly. * There are currently 15 events in the game and the game will continue to produce more. * The game was planned to be splitted into parts:PvZAW 1,PvZAW 2 and PvZAW3. * The game is already 2 years old!!!!! Plants vs Zombies Apocalypse War Halloween Edition Plants vs Zombies Apocalypse War:Halloween Edition (shortly PVZAW:HE) is a game developed by PopCap Games and it is the Halloween sequel of PVZAW.So far it only has 75 levels.This is available through October 31-November 5,then the game was removed on stores.The game was cancelled and won't be returning in 2017.The levels and areas in this game are added to the original game as Halloween Mode. Description Its Halloween!!And be frightened to this spooky sequel on the endless rivalry!!75 main levels of terror and 10 new frightening plants and zombies to use! Areas The game has 4 areas: * Grave Yard-25 levels * Haunted House-25 levels * Ghostly Park-25 levels * Secret Lab-A secret area located in Grave Yard,5 hard levels * Zombiestein's Lair-Was planned to be released in 2017,but was scrapped so was the game. Category:Games Category:RPGs